Bite for Your Life
by DarkPlanet
Summary: Feliciano just wanted a nice camping trip with his friends. But life just doesn't work out that easily. (This is a self-indulgent fic with sexual themes and vampires bites. If you're looking for something cute, this might not be the best pick.)


(Edit: Somebody commented that I could be reported for graphic depictions of sex. Please note that all characters are fully clothed and not, in fact, having sex.)

The bare branches of trees shook in the wind. Their leaves carpeted the forest floor and a dirt path that cut through it. Only vague silhouettes could be seen in the moonlight, and Feliciano had no flashlight. He shivered. If only he hadn't wasted his phone's battery by reading all those ebooks. Tears dotted his eyes. His friends were probably sound asleep, not even aware that he was gone. It was his fault for wandering so far from the campsite when the sun was already setting. He kept truding forward with his arms out in front of him. His palms brushed against the bark of a tree, causing him to flinch. After a bit more feeling around, the cool touch of stone met his fingertips. He squinted and saw something that vaguely resembled the side of a cliff. He turned around and headed back where he came from. Maybe he took a wrong turn at the fork, he thought.

After a few minutes of walking, he assumed that the fork would be coming up soon. He peered into the darkness and attempted to find the spot where the path split. It took him a solid few minutes, but he made out a figure in the darkness. It was taller than him and shaped vaguely like a human. Maybe it was one of those cutouts of the park's mascot that were littered throughout the park. Those cutouts usually had a map beside them. Even if it was too dark to read the map right, Feliciano wanted to at least try. He headed towards it. As he got closer, he thought he saw the figure move. He stopped in his tracks. Maybe it was just a trick of the eye, or maybe it was another lost camper. He stared for a bit longer just to confirm that it wasn't a trick of the eye.

"Hello? Are you lost, too?" he said. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the chirp of crickets. Then, the figure came closer. Leaves rustled under its feet, and it cleared its throat.

"No, I'm fine," it said. The voice was masculine and had a thick german accent. It was kind hilarious, and all of Feliciano's worries melted away. Finally, the nightmare was over.

"Could you help me find my campsite, then? It's site 15. Wait, that's not right. Maybe it was 14?" Feliciano said. "No, 15 is right. 15." The other man sighed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never camped here officially, and I don't know the numbering system."

"But you said you weren't lost."

"I can't be lost if I don't have a destination."

"Fair point."

The man hunched over a bit so that his face was close to Feliciano's. They made eye-contact. Feliciano noticed that that strangers cheekbones were defined, and his skin was so pale that it almost glowed. It was clear that he was ill, but he still looked kind of handsome.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked.

"Feliciano Vargas. What's yours?"

"It's Ludwig."

"That's a pretty cool name. Are you german?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Do you believe in the supernatural, Feliciano?"

"Well, I guess it's all possible. I don't think about it too much, though. Why do you ask?"

Ludwig paused. He tightened his hold on Feliciano so that he couldn't flee. He said, "I'm one of those paranormal creatures. A vampire, to be exact." Feliciano stared blankly. He must have heard that wrong. Vampires weren't supposed to be so upfront about their identity, right?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look, I haven't eaten in months. I think I'll die if I don't eat tonight, so there's no use in arguing with me." It was then that reality sunk in. Even if Ludwig wasn't really a vampire, he was definitely about to do something violent. He tried to pull away, but he wasn't strong enough to escape.

"Come on, we can work this out, right?" he said.

"I wish it were that simple. I'll do my best to keep you alive, but most people don't survive. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

Feliciano felt sick to his stomach. He begged, "I'm too young to die! Isn't there something I can do? I'll do whatever you want, I promise. Please, just let me live!" He grabbed onto Ludwig's shirt as he pleaded for his life. Ludwig sighed.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I can guarantee you'll stay alive if you agree to become a vampire," he said.

"Really?" asked Feliciano. Ever since he was a teenager, he'd been a fan of trashy romance novels. He would wait until his roommates were asleep and read them. He'd hide them under his bed, and he donated his older ones to keep his collection discrete. Despite all the shame he felt and the trouble he went through, he loved reading them. The monsters in those stories were always dripping with angst and sex appeal. He'd read countless descriptions of muscular men with mysterious pasts. Now, one of those creatures was inviting him into a whole new world of magic and mystery. It may have been irresponsible, but Feliciano was excited by the idea. Besides, he was too weak to fight and too stupid to talk his way out of the situation. He had to take what he could get.

"Yeah. I just need to bite you three times, and you'll turn. But, to be honest, it's not that great of a deal. Vampires don't have an easy life, you know. We have to always be alert, and we can't go out in the sun. Plus, the red eyes and pale skin make it hard to blend in with humans."

"Are there any perks?" Feliciano wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Besides the immortality, there isn't much. But vampires can live off another vampire's blood, so I guess we wouldn't have to hunt." Ludwig said it pretty casually, but the idea made Feliciano blush. In his books, drinking blood always lead to dirtier things.

"Why don't you just drink your friend's blood, then?" he asked.

"I don't have any friends. Vampires aren't exactly common."

"We can be friends, then! You can teach me about being a vampire, and I can give you blood. It's a win-win!"

"Sure, fine. Let's just get this over with," Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded. He took half a step back and pulled down the collar of his sweater. He looked up and could vaguely make out the shape of Ludwig's fangs. It was then that he realized exactly what was about to happen. Those teeth were going to sink into one of the most vulnerable parts of his body and drain him of the fluid that kept him alive. In fact, he technically wasn't going to be alive for much longer. Things suddenly seemed scary again.

"Is it going to hurt very much?" he asked.

"It's painful at first, but it gets better. It'll be fine," insisted Ludwig. He leaned forward to cup the back of Feliciano's neck. His hands were rough with calluses, but he still managed to be gentle. "Tilt your head back and try to relax. It'll get messy if you try to fight it," he instructed.

Feliciano leaned his head back so that his neck was fully stretched out. He asked, "Like this?"

"Perfect."

"And you promise it'll be alright?"

"I'll try to be quick and gentle, okay?"

Ludwig opened his mouth and grazed his lips against the sensitive skin, causing Feliciano to shiver. His tongue came next, followed by his teeth. Feliciano took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and braced himself just before Ludwig's fangs pierced his skin.

Feliciano felt like his nerves were on fire. Every bit of his willpower was used up in his efforts to keep himself from thrashing. His knees felt weak, so he grabbed onto Ludwig for support. His windpipe was still intact, but he still found it hard to breathe. Blood rose up and ran from his wound, painting his neck scarlet. Ludwig drank it all up.

Feliciano started to shake. He mustered up all his energy to say, "Please, hurry!"

Ludwig pulled away. He whispered an apology before biting into him again. This time, he went for a spot closer to Feliciano's shoulder. Those blood-stained fangs hit their mark, causing another wave of pain for Feliciano. Blood ran down from the first puncture marks and soaked into his sweater, but he hardly noticed. Ringing echoed through his ears. His head felt light, and his legs were ready to give out at any moment. Then, the third bite hit. The fog rushed from his head and the ringing stopped. He could feel the layer of blood that coated his skin. He opened his eyes and found that he could see clearly. It wasn't quite like his normal vision, but it still blew his mind. Two of his top teeth grew onto fangs, and he could feel his heart slowing down. But he had no time to think further about these changes. His pain had melted away and left behind only pleasure. The feeling coursed through his veins and soon spread out across his entire body. He grabbed at Ludwig's back and held tightly to fistfuls of his shirt. A shaky gasp escaped him. It felt so amazing, and yet he was ashamed. There was no beating around the bush; he was horny. He was going to end up with soiled pants if things kept up, so he had to put a stop to it. He opened his mouth to speak, but his dazed mind couldn't come up with english words. After a bit of incoherent stuttering he said, "Smettila… Mi ecciti…"

Ludwig took his teeth out of Feliciano's skin. He pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak Italian. Is something wrong?"

Feliciano's mind cleared enough for him to say, "I- I think I like it too much."

"That's just a vampire instinct. It's normal."

"No, I mean… It's like, you know… sexual." Feliciano would have blushed if he hadn't just lost so much blood. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. He didn't look that grossed out; he was mostly just surprised.

"You like it that much?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is it bad?"

"No, it's fine. Actually, it's kind of-" Ludwig cut himself off. "Maybe I should just clean you off for now. It's probably best that you keep a bit of blood."

"Right. So do you have some wet wipes or…?"

"I was just going to use my tongue, actually. Is that alright?" Feliciano nodded. He tilted his head so that Ludwig would have easy access to his neck. Ludwig ran his tongue over his fangs before lapping up the scarlet mess. He ran his tongue up Feliciano's neck and managed to clean most of it. Some streaks still remained, and he used his spit to wash them away. When he was done, he kissed Feliciano on the shoulder. "There we go," he said. "Now, let's get out of here. I don't want to be outside when the sun rises." He turned around and walked off into the woods. Feliciano hesitated for just a second. He glanced around briefly before heading into the unknown.


End file.
